Beneath These Eyes
by Quirkyalice
Summary: Alice is a human, a human who doesn't belong to a human world. She develops a friendship with a vampire who has sworn to protect her with his existence. What will happen when another vampire, sort on destroying Alice, is added to the mix?
1. Chapter 1

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just like to play with her characters.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 1 - Awoken**

I jolted up. My actions faster than the gusting wind howling through a crack in the window. I was sat on a cold, hard, stone slab; at least it would've been cold and hard if my skin wasn't icy and stone-like itself. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was how I could see everything. From the tiny insects crawling up the bricks at the far end of the room, which was metres away, to the 8 colours of the electric lantern to my left. Strange, I had never seen so many colours coming together to form a blur of light. Maybe I had woken from that strange, eternal dream? Then I realised I wasn't breathing. _OK, I'm not dreaming and I'm not awake, I must be dead_, I thought.

I didn't need air, but I took a gulp anyway. I didn't feel blood coursing through my veins and I didn't have a heartbeat. Definitely dead. I heard a shuffle in the far corner behind me. Instinctively I flew of the slab onto the floor in a crouch with a swift, graceful movement and hissed. I felt threatened and turned in the direction of the noise. There, in the corner, sat a dishevelled old man. He too had no beating heart and his crimson eyes bore into mine. Immediately he rose, not threatened by my suddenly menacing position and unsurprised by my speed and agility.

"Alice!" He spoke with excitement. I was confused. This old man must be deranged. I cocked my head to the side to get a better look at this stranger. His skin seemed to be covered in tiny, shimmering diamonds, his face chiselled to perfection, which contrasted his greasy, matted, grey hair tremendously. He wore a tatty, worn, brown robe and his boots were scuffed within an inch of life, had they been living.

It seemed like an eighth of a second had passed since he spoke my name. His voice was soft, yet had a deep essence to it. It comforted me. I needed to hear it again. It was my turn to speak, "Alice?" I gave the old man a quizzical look before realising my voice was high and pixie-like. I liked it. A wide grin spread from one end of my face to the other. Given the circumstances, it wouldn't surprise me if the man thought I was mad. Then again, I was dead.

This time he looked at me with an almost amused expression, "you always find a way to make me smile Alice. I'm surprised, you seem so much alive, it suits you. I made the right decision in your change." What was he talking about? His riddles flew around in my mind. I was trying to understand them. I rose from my crouch to a standing position before I even thought of moving. I was still extremely short, the man was at least a head taller than me. "Who are you, who am I and what is going on?" I asked impatiently. I clenched my fists waiting for an answer and then clenched my jaw. It was then I felt it. An excruciating pain rising up my throat. It felt like fire and thirst all rolled into an unbearable feeling. Instinctively, I clutched my throat. I needed water..

At the far end of the room was a small pail. I reached it in less than a second and gulped. In my mouth it tasted rancid. It was worse than the burning sensation in my throat. I spat out the water and crumpled to the floor. Before I looked up a cup was thrust at me. "Drink," I understood now that the old man wanted to help. Through my nose I could smell the water from the pail. It smelt awful, like urine mixed with various bodily secretions. My nose crumpled in disgust before I came back to the cup. I held it in my left hand and could smell the warmth of it. I couldn't stop myself. I drank it in one fluid movement and wiped my mouth. The burning beast was tamed for the moment. "Thank you sir."

I felt extremely grateful to this man. He couldn't even begin to understand the pain I had felt. Then his soft, musical voice began to register in my ears. It was a fluid movement and extremely fast, but I heard every word. "Your name is Mary Alice Brandon. I have known you as Alice for two years, since I met you. I know nothing of the family who left you before then but what is important is that I'm your family now and you, my dear, are a vampire." His thin, pale lips crawled into a smile and his eyes brightened. "OK." I took this in my stride. If I was a vampire, so be it. I believed in myths, I saw things and finally I could see a path forming in my mind. He was my creator, he was called George. I took another lung full of air and spoke again, "you're George?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. He nodded and we sat in silence for a few moments.

"Alice, there is something I must ask, curiosity gets the best of me at times." His eyes glistened and then he continued, " you see, some of us vampires have special talents. A friend in the far North can stop time, well movements, for small periods, but it is very limiting and so he uses it very rarely. I on the other hand work like a history book."

I gave a confused look and George continued, "well, when I meet someone, I can see into their pasts through their minds. I have never been able to do that with you though Alice. I suppose that is what drew me to you as a human. You also had a quite unique gift yourself." I processed the information slowly. Mere minutes ago I thought I was dead and now here I was, sat on a floor in what seemed to be a morgue with a crazy, old vampire called George. What amazed me the most though, was that I believed every single word he spoke.

"You see Alice, when you were human, you were quite out of reality. Maybe that is why you ended up in the asylum. You never took yourself away from your visions and one day you told me that you would become a vampire. It shocked me. That morning I had decided to change you and you knew what the future held.." He seemed calm and reached for my hand. I let him take it in his own. He was my friend now and he would help me.

Immediately the burning sensation in my throat returned. "Ah, young vampires need feeding more often than use old ones," he chuckled. I glared at him before he spoke again, "let us hunt." With that we were both on our feet walking away from the morgue. The morgue seemed to dampen my senses, as now I could smell George. On top of his musky vampire scent, he smelt of tobacco. A smoker in his human life perhaps?

Soon we were running through the forest at immense speed. Among all the regular, less noticeable scents of the forest I could smell wood, pine, smoke and blood. Yes. Blood. I turned my face in the direction of the blood and ran. I stopped behind a tree to see a camp set up. There was a mother and child and also a father tending to the fire. Behind me George stopped and whispered in a low voice, "what are you waiting for?"

I turned around and ran in the opposite direction, never looking back. The beast in my throat was thrashing but the feeling of ache in my non-beating heart was worse. I stopped and thrust my hand through a tree trunk. Then I fell to the ground and clawed at the dirt. Between my dry sobs I smelt something different. Not as appetising as human but good nonetheless. By the river, a pack of ten to twenty deer were drinking. My subconscious was telling me to hunt them. I picked myself from the ground and made my way to the river at lightening speed. I scanned the herd and found one of the deer at the back, it smelt more appetising than the others and its scent was the strongest of the herd. I could sneak in and grab my snack.. I positioned myself into a crouch ready to spring. Before I knew it, my teeth had sunk into the neck of the deer, cutting through the sinew and muscle into its jugular with ease. Like biting into soft chocolate or warm butter. The blood was warm and clean and tasted strange, unnatural, but it quenched my thirst and that was all that mattered.

After chasing a further two deer and draining them dry I followed the familiar musky tobacco scent of George. Eventually I found him perched on a fallen branch. He stared at me and stood, rage in his eyes, "what the hell happened back there? You had a chance to eat and you blew it off. Your thirst must be killing you by now!" I could tell he was concerned about me. "Relax George, I've had my fill, I'm fine. I couldn't take them humans, they were a family, I have a conscience you know!" My voice had begun at a quiet reassurance but reached a loud and menacing growl. "Fascinating." George replied and sat back on the broken branch. "So, if you didn't touch any humans, what did you eat? Did you find a pub and have beer and bread?" He was trying to ease the tension building, but he was only adding fuel to the fire. "Actually, I had a few deer." I felt smug watching his jaw drop. "You never cease to amaze me Alice." He sat back on the branch and we talked about what happened in the last hour in the forest. I felt warm despite the cold surrounding me. I wasn't alone and finally felt alive.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelation

**just gunna say, hi Ciara (xparawhorextwerdx), Siobhan, Erin, Heather, Mel and Katherine. Thanks for giving me the courage to do this. Love you lots like jelly tots and polka dots!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie meyer owns everything. (Except George)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 2 - Revelation  
**  
**GPOV (George's point of view)  
**  
After the night in the forest with young Alice, we arrived back at the empty house that I owned. At least now, it would no longer be empty. Since Alice had woken up yesterday, my world had turned upside down, but its change was for the better. I had grown rather fond of Alice as a human, she interacted with me to some extent which made me feel that she saw me differently to the humans that surrounded her. I hadn't initially thought of changing her until the day I felt the presence of another of my kind. Vampires didn't usually venture to the asylum so it unnerved me. Why would a blood-thirsty vampire want to come to an asylum?  
The first thing I noticed about the vampire in question was his smell. Rich and thick, like vanilla. he obviously used this to his advantage, drawing unsuspecting victims to their deaths. The second thing I noticed was his looks. He was extremely handsome, even in vampire terms. His long blond hair was tied away from his face and his angular jaw shaped to perfection. When he was close enough for me to read, the knowledge I gathered shocked me. He was a tracker, a very competent one at that. He came to the asylum to find a victim, and, it seemed he had chosen his victim, my Alice.

I let out a gasp. The vampire spotted me and approached stealthily. "I'm James." He spoke with a slight arrogance about him. "George," I replied, dismissing his offer to shake hands. "So, George, what brings yourself to an asylum?"

"I could ask you the same thing James." I retorted. He spun his head around to face Alice's window and when he turned to face me, he could see the terror in my eyes. "You have a thing for the girl." James smirked. "Well George, let the best man win shall we?" Did he think I wanted to hunt her?

"No James, I'm not here to hunt." He gave a bemused look before replying, "and neither am I. For now." With that he disappeared into the forest. I breathed a sigh of relief but I knew it would be short lived. James would come back and take Alice. I wouldn't be able to stop him, a young, fit vampire versus me? I had to think of a plan to save dear Alice. He would not take her life.

I returned home to my cottage before dawn and in frustration I broke two desks and threw my fist through a brick wall. I paced for hours, barely bringing myself out of my trance, until it was midday, the time I visited Alice.

I sped through the forest, my legs carrying me faster than ever before, with urgency, until I reached the locked gates to the asylum. The building was extremely old and worn and the ivy seeping up the walls was beginning to cover some of the windows. I scaled the black, iron gates in a swift, solid leap and then ran to the window of Alice's room. She always left it slightly ajar, allowing me to gently lift the window open and enter undetected. Alice was sat in her usual spot in the far corner. Her face in her hands and gently rocking back and forth.

"Alice, its George, how are you today?" I always greeted her. Sometimes I would get a response and other times, when her visions were particularly strong, I would get nothing. Today she lifted her head with strain. I could see the blood coursing through a prominent vein in her neck. She tilted her head and her eyes fixed with mine. She looked terrified. Her matted black hair was strewn in all directions and her face blotchy.

"Alice dear, what is it?" I asked her in a soothing voice, barely moving an inch from my current position. I didn't want to startle her in anyway, or cause unwanted attention from anyone nearby. Alice shook her head, her scent filling the room. I took a deep breath, allowing her sweet fragrance fill me. Although I hunted humans, I wouldn't hunt Alice. She was too important to me to do such a thing.

"He's coming for me." The exasperated look told me all I needed to know. "Alice, you trust me don't you?"  
"Yes." Her face became less fraught as she looked into my eyes, as though she could see my none existent soul. "I trust you. I know you will help me."  
With that I sprung put of the window and ran through the forest. I had to think of something. The only way I could help her was to get rid of James. I couldn't do that. Maybe I should kill Alice? A voice in my head thought. NO! Another shouted.

I continued to run until I reached the stream behind the asylum. Here I sat and watched two fauns frolicking on the opposite side. They were oblivious to my presence. My scent being washed along the stream in the opposite direction.

It was then it came to me. Alice had another option. She could become a vampire. Be safe. Possibly even destroy James if he decided he still wanted to kill her, which was unlikely. Newborns are extremely strong, much stronger than regular vampires, and much more dangerous, if that is possible.  
I knew that changing Alice would also strain our friendship. Newborns don't think about people or emotions, they think about hunting. But if this was the sacrifice I had to make to save her, so be it.

**James' POV**

The air was growing thick. I could sense something was about to happen, but what? That filthy old vampire thinks he can stop me? I'm a tracker, and if he thinks he will be a challenge then I will rip him limb from limb before I drink the blood that calls to me.  
It is strange, I have heard of blood having this effect on vampires, but in all of my years, I had never once experienced it. Probably a myth like those half vampire children I thought. But now, after catching her scent the previous evening, I can see how vampires will risk themselves to sample such a delicacy. _I will take my time with this one, saviour her blood and watch her body go cold and lifeless._

Notes: Read and review!!! XOXOX Hope you liked it. James is a bastard isn't he? Sorry kids, it's true!


	3. Chapter 3 Decision Made

AN : I love Ciara for being a fabulous friend, wife and beta. I promised I'd say hi to Kristen Alice (yes, I know, cool name) because she bullied me into it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 3 - Decision made**

GPOV

As soon as the decision was made, I ran back to Alice. This had to be quick, before James could get to her. I launched myself onto the ledge of her window and peered into the room. Alice was curled up in her bed, strained, the beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. This usually happened when she would have one of her visions, except today there was an exception. Her usual smooth face was crinkled at the brow, what was that expression? Pain. Before I opened the window I could smell it again. Vampire.

Turning around I saw he was making his way through the front entrance of the asylum. He was coming for Alice. We couldn't stay here. We had to get out.  
With that I opened the window a fraction more than it was and gracefully leapt to the floor of Alice's room, without a sound.

Alice turned to face me. "I know what is happening George," I was taken back, in all the time I had spent with her, this was the first time she ever spoke of my name. I was dumbfounded. I looked into her soft, light eyes in astonishment, trying to find the reason behind her sudden change of character, "Alice, we have to get out of here, trust me?" I pleaded with her, my burgundy eyes blackened and probably seemed extremely menacing to an ordinary human girl. _But Alice wasn't ordinary._  
_  
_With that she got herself out of the bed, her white night dress clinging to her petite and fragile frame. She held out her hand and I took it, she then nodded, as if to allow me permission for what I was about to do. I slung her onto my back. "Hold on and close your eyes," I told her. With that we were out of the window and moving through the forest at an extremely accelerated rate, even for a vampire. Alice barely registered on my back, even for a human she was extremely light.  
I took her through the deepest parts of the forest and then the long way around the stream that ran through its core, to erase her scent from James. By now he will have realised she has gone, and possibly attacked some other humans in anger. I pushed that thought away, all I cared about was Alice, and keeping her safe.  
Eventually we reached the cottage and I sat her in a wooden chair next to the fire. I didn't usually entertain guests so the living facilities weren't up to much of a standard. "Lovely home you have here George." She acknowledged before leaning further into the cushioned chair and sighing. I didn't know much about humans but I knew they slept and needed food. _food._ Darn, she will be hungry. I knew I had some human food somewhere.

I left her on the couch and hurried into the kitchen. Opening the pantry I found a few tins and set them up on the table. I then found a loaf of bread which was slightly hardened and some old instant coffee. _Well this certainly won't do._ As I was trying to figure out how to put the concoction together, I heard Alice stir.  
"George, I can feed myself," Such a stubborn girl. I smiled and walked back into the lounge at a human pace. When I got there, Alice was keeled over with her hands pulling at her scalp. _It must be bad_, I thought, _I've never seen her like this._  
_  
_Before I could get to Alice, I heard a piercing scream.

James' POV

_All I have to do is find her room and take her swiftly from the asylum, I've done my research, I know no-one will miss her or notice her gone. EXCEPT THAT GEORGE CHARACTER._ I grimaced at the thought of him. He would be easily dealt with when the time came.

Before arriving at the asylum I had paid particular attention to my appearance. Dressed in a tailored suit that Victoria had acquired on one of her hunts and even combed my long locks as to look somewhat professional.

Ah. Victoria. She worshipped the ground I walked on. Little did she know, I only used her for my own convenience. It was better for a vampire to belong to a coven and also good to have someone such as Victoria, who would do anything for me.

I walked at a human pace up the steps to the main reception of the asylum. Before entering I took a deep breathe and tasted the air around me. Tobacco. George. I had to be quick, otherwise George would complicate things. At the desk was a pretty girl, barely 18 by the looks of her. She had rich, chocolate-coloured hair and wore glasses which were perched on the bridge of her nose whilst she read a book.

As I approached her stealthily she glanced up at me and spoke in a delicate voice. This was the problem with humans, so delicate, so breakable. "Hello sir, may I help you in any way?" I put on the charm and let the lies flutter from the tip of my tongue.

"I'm here to see Mary Alice Brandon. She was an old patient of mine and I wanted to check on her condition, if that is quite alright?" The receptionist looked shiftily to a pile of papers in front of her. I smiled again and spoke more softly this time, "it will be a quick visit, I will not disturb any of the nurses or patients in my time here,"

I could hear her heartbeat quicken, _too easy_, I thought. She quickly picked up a key from a hook behind her desk and led me up to the first floor. On the way she made small conversation, being the gentleman, I happily replied and continued the small talk. I found that she was called Hazel and that Alice had been here two years. Although I found it difficult being around humans, I was determined to endure the burning torture in my throat for a few more minutes. For Alice.  
Once we reached the first floor, I was led to a white door with the number 14 engraved into the splintered wood. Hazel trembled with the key to get the door open. Quite inquisitive this one. She can sense danger. "I must be going now sir," She spoke matter-of-factly before hurrying off towards the stairs at the end of the corridor.

I opened the door and immediately I was hit with the scent of vampire. George had got to Alice before me. My eyes darkened with rage and thirst, I swiftly left the deserted room and reached Hazel in less than a second. Without looking at her, I quickly snapped her neck in one fluid movement and plunged my teeth into her soft, buttery neck. Her warm blood coursing from her veins, filling me and numbing the dull ache in my throat. But for some reason, I felt unsatisfied, maybe even repulsed by her blood.

I had smelt the blood of a goddess. There was no going back.

Frantically, I ran from the asylum, leaving the lifeless, stiff body of the unfortunate human in the corridor. I reached the forest and began casting for a scent. Willow, squirrel...suddenly I could smell her. Her fragrance illuminating my track. I followed, shutting all other senses off. The only important reason for my being was the hunt.

At the side of the stream, the scent was lost. I sped through the brambles up and down the north side, trying to catch her scent, to no prevail.  
I jumped across the narrow stream in one swift bound reaching the south end urgently, and still, there was no scent. _This George isn't as stupid as I thought.  
_There was no way I could continue the hunt tonight. I had to plan. George will have Alice safe. Most probably at his home. I had to find out where he lived, kill him and then drain the sweet blood of my singer, Alice...

George's POV

"ALICE!!!" I shouted and ran to her. Her eyes were blood-shot, her skin blotchy and her face drawn. "Alice talk to me, what happened?" Alice was breathing heavily and I could see the lump rising in her throat. Immediately I embraced her, my cold skin hitting her soft warmth. It was a shock to me. I could feel her blood, I could almost taste her blood... NO! I mustn't! My internal conflict seemed to go on briefly before Alice spoke.

"H-he k-killed H-hazel," Hazel? Who was Hazel? I gave Alice a quizzical look. Before she acknowledged the gesture. "Hazel was the receptionist.."  
Oh.  
James was taking no prisoners, he wanted my Alice and no-one would stop him. _Except me_, I thought.  
I realised we were no longer safe at my home. James knew my scent, he was a tracker, he would find us, and probably before Alice's change was complete. We needed to move.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

Any questions, ask. Read and review!

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	4. Chapter 4 the morgue

Much love to my FF beta: xparawhorextwerdx or should I say wifey?

Disclaimer: Twilight and its associated characters belong to the great SM

Lets do this thang!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 4 - The Morgue  
GPOV  
I went over, in my mind, the places I could keep Alice whilst she was changing, without the chance of James finding her. Eventually I decided the place for her change would be the place I was changed, the morgue of the old hospital. It is below ground, no one would hear her screaming, and there would be no humans present. No one ever came to the old abandoned morgue.

Alice was getting weaker. The visions strong and draining her energy and sanity, like a succubus. She wouldn't have long of her human life left if this didn't happen soon, and not because of James. The visions were too powerful for her human body to handle, her organ systems were beginning to fail, her heart rate was in decline and her breath becoming ragged.

I slung Alice over my shoulder and ran. I took the same path along the stream and then I made a diversion through a short hedge close to the forest borders. Eventually we reached the outskirts of the city where the old hospital was situated. I checked on Alice. She was now too far gone to understand what was happening and all she was doing was mumbling profanities incoherently.

I recalled the route to the morgue and walked at a hurried pace. First, I passed a white stone corridor, and then I set out to the garden in the old quadrangle, before descending deeper into the ground through a set of iron gates.

I set Alice's fragile body onto a stone slab in the centre of the room. I braced myself, expecting more profanities or motions of pain, but none came. This will be it.  
I inhaled Alice's sweet-human scent for the last time, before tracing my thumb along a vein in her neck, I then retracted my lips. I felt the venom pool into my mouth and knew I was ready, and strong enough to do this. I quickly plunged deep into her neck and released the venom. I tasted the warmth of her blood and suddenly a raging thirst was awoken. I wanted to continue, to drain every last drop of the crimson fluid from her body. Immediately, I remembered who this was and stopped. As I withdrew from her neck, I cleaned the wound with my tongue, sealing the marks, keeping the blood, and now venom, seeping through her veins.  
Alice twitched and then went still. I panicked. _Has she died?_ I thought. Then I heard her heart. She was too far gone to notice the pain, but she was still alive, I had to keep her heart beating until the change was complete.

Whilst she lay on the slab, I made sure the place was well hidden, no light and nothing to draw James here. I could go and hunt, collect some extra blood in case Alice needed it. It would also lead James away. I left the morgue, hunted and collected a small amount of blood from one of the old blood banks. I then placed a small amount into a cup and set it at the far end of the room.

Eventually, Alice's supplies were set and all I had to do was lead James away. Back at the cottage, I replaced Alice's clothes with some fancy pieces I had collected over the years. None of Alice's scent was infused with these. The clothes with Alice's scent were placed further away from my cottage, in the opposite direction of the old hospital, closer to the newly refurbished town centre.

The plan was to lead James into town, or even to the cottage, far away from the morgue which enclosed Alice's now changing form. Maybe I made it too easy? Would he realise it was set up and find the morgue before the three days were up? I could only hope not, and pray that Alice would accept the new life that had been given to her.

James POV

I returned to the old inn where Victoria was waiting for me. I entered the room and she was sat perched on the end of the bed reading. I slammed the door with more forced than I should have, causing a crack to form in the wall. "That bad?" Victoria smirked at me and I muttered "Fuck off." so low that I hoped even she wouldn't hear it.

"What a way to greet your mate," She sauntered up to me and caressed my back with her fingertips. I cringed at the word mate and wanted to snap off her fingers. But there had to be some punishment for being worshipped like a God.

She withdrew, seeing the foul expression on my face and went to sit in her usual position, perched at the end of the bed, whilst I paced the small room. Eventually, an idea came to me. I was sure George wouldn't be so stupid as to keep Alice at his cottage, but just in case, I could leave that job to Victoria,

"Victoria," I asked, moving my gaze to the woman perched on the bed. She tilted her head, trying to suppress a grin. _Stupid woman, I will not have sex with you_, I thought. "We need to find the cottage, see if my victim is being kept there," She looked at me like a lemon. "James, what cottage? Isn't she alone like the others?" I sighed. "No, she has a vampire trying to protect her, I doubt it will be much of a challenge however,"

"You should really learn not to play with your food James," She smiled, I knew she was in agreement with my plan. "How about we start tomorrow? After all, what difference could one day make?" Again she smiled devilishly and tossed her fiery hair back over her slender neck. I growled and pounced for her.

GPOV

By now Alice's skin had become a ghostly pale, her eyes were a brilliant red and her skin was hard like marble. Her heart rate had also decreased dramatically, merely one or two beats per minute. I pressed my ear to her chest, making the most of hearing the last beats of her mortal life. Her skin felt icy to the touch, the venom had almost completed her transformation.

As soon as her beating heart had ceased, I retreated to the far corner, away from Alice. Newborns were incredibly strong and unpredictable.  
Her eyes opened and she looked as though she was seeing for the first time, her face looked astonished and she took a gulp of air. I saw the bewildered expression gather on her features and inwardly chuckled. I tried not to move an inch, but when I saw her full figure, I was mesmerised and walked a pace or two, causing a slight shuffling sound.

I regretted the movement almost immediately. Alice flew from the slab onto the floor in a crouch. I should've felt threatened, but I was amazed. My Alice. My _human_ Alice. Now such a graceful vampire.

Now is a good time as any George, I thought, and before I could think of what I was doing I shouted. "Alice!" She looked at me with a confused expression. George you fool, she doesn't know anything! I should have felt slightly hurt that she didn't remember me.

"Alice?!" She asked. It was my turn to look slightly confused. She didn't know who she was.

I smiled at the sight before me and before I could stop myself, I launched into an excited talk, "you always find a way to make me smile Alice. I'm surprised, you seem so much alive, it suits you. I made the right decision in your change." Darn George! Now your confusing her! I wasn't usually this highly sprung, but the thought of having Alice here with me seemed to excite me more than ever.

She seemed frustrated, her jaw tightened and her hands bunched into fists, "Who are you, who am I and what is going on?" Before I could answer her, she had reached a pail of stale water at the far end of the room and lifted it to her lips. I was flabbergasted. Before I could gasp, in shock or horror, I'm not sure, she spat the water out with a pained expression.

Immediately I grabbed the small cup of blood and forced it to her. "Drink," it was an order. "Thank you sir," she replied, her face now more trusting. I decided now I would answer her questions "Your name is Mary Alice Brandon. I have known you as Alice for two years, since I met you. I know nothing of the family who left you before then, but what is important is that I'm your family now and you, my dear, are a vampire," I smiled. I expected her to look at me in horror, to gasp, to run away, but her response was almost startling, "ok,"

"You're George?" I smiled and nodded before launching into more spoken thoughts. "Alice, there is something I must ask, curiosity gets the best of me at times," I looked to see if she was paying attention before continuing, " you see, some of us vampires have special talents. A friend in the far North can stop time, well movements, for small periods, but it is very limiting and so he uses it very rarely. I on the other hand work like a history book,"

I didn't explain that very well, she looked even more confused, "well, when I meet someone, I can see into their pasts through their minds. I have never been able to do that with you though Alice. I suppose that is what drew me to you as a human. You also had a quite unique gift yourself," I paused for a moment, you could say I was catching my breath, if I were human.

"You see Alice, when you were human, you were quite out of reality. Maybe that is why you ended up in the asylum. You never took yourself away from your visions and one day you told me that you would become a vampire. It shocked me. That morning I had decided to change you and you knew what the future held," I reached for her hand, she let me take it. I could see the trust in her eyes. Were we now friends?

I could see an all to familiar expression fill her face. "Ah, young vampires need feeding more often than use old ones," I chuckled, earning an unapproving look from Alice, "Let us hunt," With that we were both on our feet walking away from the morgue.

Soon we were running through the forest at immense speed. Alice caught a scent and ran, I followed out of curiosity. She stopped behind a tree, staring at the prey, she seemed rooted to the spot. Maybe she needed slight encouragement? I whispered "What are you waiting for?"

Suddenly, out of character for a newborn, Alice ran in the opposite direction. I had no chance of keeping up with her and sighed. I made my way away from the camp site to find a stray hiker, then rested on a log, hoping Alice would find me.

Eventually she found me, perched on the fallen branch. Suddenly, my temper raged, "what the hell happened back there? You had a chance to eat and you blew it off. Your thirst must be killing you by now!" She looked bemused. "Relax George, I've had my fill, I'm fine. I couldn't take them humans, they were a family, I have a conscience you know!" Her voice turned into a growl, she was growling at me? It was my turn to be bemused.

"Fascinating." I replied and sat back on the broken branch. "So, if you didn't touch any humans, what did you eat? Did you find a pub and have beer and bread?" By the look in Alice's eyes, I hadn't helped the situation. "Actually, I had a few deer," Deer? My jaw dropped. "You never cease to amaze me Alice." We sat for a while in the forest, chatting and laughing; I felt the warmth fill me as I embraced the company of Alice..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter notes: Thanks for taking the time to read this! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5 Research

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AN: This chapter is dedicated to heatherxdawn over on . Also, if you like AU, check out 98 years later by my beta!

Thanks to xparawhorextwerdx for being a brilliant wife and beta xxx

Disclaimer: We all know Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, but I have to put it in writing

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chapter 5 - Research

APOV

I spent the next few days getting to know George, and also becoming accustomed to the way of life I had now been exposed to. Acting human was much more difficult since becoming a vampire, I couldn't stand to be in the presence of people - their blood beckoned to me, but I knew I couldn't feed on a human. George found it amusing but peculiar. I kept to eating the less pungent smelling animals in the forest, these were the herbivores. The carnivores smelt too human. I hoped this would strengthen my resolve further.

As the days passed, I got to learn more about George and his 'talent'. He explained how he could read a persons past through their memories. He didn't have to have contact with the person, but he had to be able to see them, and concentrate on them. He said it was like a radio tuner, tuning out brain waves of the people in close proximity until he found the right 'voice'. One afternoon, we sat by the fire whilst he reminisced, "the first time I found out about my talent was when I was only a few months old into this life. I was out hunting when I caught sight of a young girl. Her eyes were light blue, but when I looked deeper, they seemed different, as though her soul was dark.

"In that instant, small snippets of past came to me, I saw the girl as an innocent child being a witness of terrible things. I thought I had been possessed by some dark evil and ran back to the safety of the cottage. At first it was too much to bear, there was always a humming in the back of my mind whenever I was near another being. Every time I would concentrate on someone, I would get strange visions involving a younger version of the person in question. Each had their own 'flavour' or 'essence', this made it easy to distinguish individuals from others I had seen.

"Eventually, I met Eleazar, an old friend, who had a knack for distinguishing what powers a certain vampire possessed. It was here I learnt of my talent, which has been useful on many occasion to save myself, and once to save you, Alice."

I gathered that learning James was a tracker was what helped George move swiftly in his actions, allowing me to escape such a dreadful fate, although some would consider becoming a vampire dreadful.

In all the time I was spending with George, I felt I was developing some sort of personal relationship with him. He was seemingly like a father figure, and I found his rich tobacco scent soothing on the worst of days. One question, however, was always itching in the back of my mind. What did George see in me that led him to save my life?

GPOV

I couldn't remember much of my human life and this initially worried me. I woke up alone as a bloodthirsty newborn, thinking only about my next meal. As the months passed in a blur, my blood lust began to fade, along with the impossible strength I had become acquainted to.

AAfter this period of time, my old, logical thoughts started coming back to me, it was as if they were already there, but hidden behind stronger tendencies. I started questioning my being. Why was I a vampire? Did I have a human family somewhere? After experiencing the strange visions in my mind, this unsettled me further.  
I travelled across North America, hoping to find some clue as to answer my questions, occasionally coming across nomads who wanted to keep their distance. Eventually, I reached Alaska and came across a coven of strange vampires. A male, with fluid, topaz eyes, approached me. He introduced himself as Eleazar and I met his mate Carmen, and the rest of his family, all females.

Each and every one of them had the same golden-hue to their eyes. It was less menacing than most vampires, and made me feel quite at ease. I thought I could feel their souls.

I concentrated on Eleazar, getting strange visions in small blinks. I saw three elderly vampires, with translucent skin and menacing eyes. They seemed surrounded by many vampires. Guards. Eleazar was in the centre of the room picking out the talents of each vampire there. Mind reader, tracker, relationship seeker, de-sensitizer...the list went on.

I quickly withdrew myself from his mind, it was overwhelming. He looked curiously into my eyes whilst I looked down. "Ah, George, your talent is very unusual." My talent? What did he mean?

"You see into people's pasts, yes?"

"I thought everyone could do that? Part of being a vampire?" I answered. My assumptions were obviously completely wrong. "George, come into our home and we shall talk properly. I would very much like to get to know you better. Come. Friend,"

His last word threw me back. I could see the softness of his words, nodded and followed him back to his large, white house to the west of where we met. He opened the door and his family flooded into the living area. I was led by the blonde, Tanya, into the room and led to the only single - seated chair..  
The five vampires looked at me in anticipation before Eleazar began to speak. "You see George, not all vampires possess certain gifts such as yourself. Only a few of those in our world do, and most of them get snatched by the Volturi before long." He shuddered slightly and I gave him a bewildered look, "oh, the Volturi are like the royal family of our world. They make the rules and deal with the rule breakers. A force to be beckoned with in all honesty."

After the initial shock of learning about the world I had been subjected to, the conversation turned into lighter topics, such as art and literature, and as my confidence grew around the family, I asked the one question that was becoming increasingly difficult to hide. "Eleazar, may I ask, why are your eyes a different colour to other vampires I have seen?"

He let out a light chuckle, "George, we don't have the same dietary habits as most of our kind. We prefer to drink animal blood than that of a human." My mouth opened involuntarily in shock. Again, Eleazar chuckled, as did the rest of the family.

I stayed with Eleazar and their family for the next few days, but under their house rules, I agreed to refrain from feeding on any humans in the area. Eleazar agreed to help me carry out research on my family. But, everything kept leading to a dead end. Eventually we managed to find my sister had died the previous year and had one daughter, of which we could find no information on.

After the few days were up, I agreed to visit Eleazar and his family again, and set off to my sister's old home, in hope of finding living relatives.  
It was an old abandoned cottage on the outskirts of a small town. Inside everything was tidy, except for the odd layer of dust on some of the ornaments and books. Evidence that the house had been empty for a long while.

I rummaged through everything I could find until I came across a diary. The spine was ripped and the pages stained. I opened to the front page and read the first words in black ink.

_The Diary of Elizabeth Mary Brandon_.

I realised this was my sisters diary, and although I felt I was betraying her privacy, I knew I had to read it to find out about my family. Each page was filled with what most people would consider insignificant. Shopping trips, looking after her daughter Mary, cleaning and cooking. But, in the last few pages, there was a section that caught my eye.

_I found out yesterday that I have mere weeks to live. Today I sent Mary Alice away to the asylum so she would not have to witness my suffering. I also didn't want anything to happen to her, if anyone found out..._The rest of the writing was in comprehendible. The ink was smudged all over the page, she had been crying. I let out a dry sob for the sister I couldn't remember. Now I had a goal, to look after my niece with every inch of my being.

The next day I gathered my emotions together and set off into the town. I asked various towns people if they knew of an asylum. Some would tell me not to go there, others would cuss and flee. Eventually, I went into an old tavern and spoke to an old woman who was sat with a gin at a far table. I spoke politely and finally found some answers. "On the outskirts of town, large building, iron gates." She spoke quickly before picking up her glass of gin and gulping it in one. I offered to buy her another for her troubles but she shook her head and told me to leave.

I found the asylum effortlessly. I went to reception, met by a young girl, barely 16, who told my Mary Alice Brandon's room number.  
After spending almost an hour in the corridor outside her room, taking in her scent, becoming accustomed to the smell of her blood. I took a lasting deep breath and opened the door. There, sat by the window, was a small, frail human girl. Her jet-black hair flying out in all direction, her attention elsewhere. As I entered the room, she seemed unfazed. Maybe she was out of her mind?

I sat on the edge of her bed for the next few hours, watching Mary, taking in all of her actions.  
A month later she began to talk to me. She spoke few words but her voice was soft and musical. "I'd appreciate it if you would call me Alice. Only my mother would call me Mary." She told me abruptly one day. So from that day on, I would address her as Alice, and see a small smile form across her pink lips.  
My niece. I would protect her with my life and soul.


	6. Chapter 6 We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to SM**

**Chapter 6 - We meet again**

**GPOV**

Alice was adapting to her new life-style, or should I say existence? With fervour. She constantly filled the cottage with her catching bouyancy and optimism. It made me happy to see her so much better than when she was human. The visions didn't seem to strain her as much now that she was a vampire. Not only was she stronger in body, but also in mind and soul.

Eventually, Alice decided it was time for her to start using her days constructively. She began by spending more time in the town to get used to being around humans and to blend in.

The first day into town she found a struggle. She came home with a look in her brilliant red eyes, that had she been human, she would be possibly flustered and emotionally drained.

She sank deep into the arm chair which was now her usual spot when she wasn't bounding around the place like a pixie, and sighed deeply.

"George, this will never work. I know I want to get a job and go on holiday, but it's just so difficult being around people."

I saw the pained look on her face and felt the need to offer my support, "If it is difficult Alice, you have to become more used to the scent of human blood, maybe we could try some exercises to help?"

"It's not the scent of humans I can't stand, George, it's just humans in general. You know I never interacted with them when I was one of them, so can you imagine how much harder it will be for me now?" I never thought this would be the problem. Alice always seemed so confident, however, maybe that was a mask she would hide behind, to make people believe she was sure of herself?

"How about we get you a night job then? Less people, should be easier?" Alice's dull expression lifted and I found myself being pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice was back to her usual self in less time than it took to blink.

Eventually, she got another job to work days in a bakery, whilst still working nights at a factory. I would see her for merely two hours a day, when we would hunt or catch up on some time together.

Although I wasn't happy to see Alice working so much, I was glad to have some privacy, for there was something I had found the day after Alice arrived to me, but I had yet to research it.

**APOV**

The factory work was boring, the sound of machines deafening and the stench of sweat and blood sickening. Don't get me wrong, I still felt the blood-lust when someone cut themselves, or the occasional arm was lost, but the circumstances put me off. Those machines were dangerous, but luckily for me, I could work with the machinery at lightening speed, not harming even a single hair on my head. I was by far the best worker there, putting the more experienced workers to shame. I did feel pity for them though, and often, half of my wages would go to them.

During the day, however, things were worse. Human food was repulsive, so baking bread was like pure torture. Most of the time I tended to the till, but I could still smell the aromas of baking dough which made my stomach churn. At least being pre-occupied with the disgusting smell of bread kept my mind away from the smell of purely tantalizing blood.

You could doubt my sanity as to why I decided to take these jobs, but it started because of a vision.

_I was talking to a tall, blond-haired vampire. He was breath-taking, his scent sending me into a lust-filled haze and his deep, crimson, eyes penetrating deep into my soul. If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped at that moment, or become highly erratic. I asked, "where are we?" He smiled and spoke with his Southern accent , "Philly ma'am."_

I knew that I needed to earn a reasonably amount of money to get to Philadelphia...And then to follow the second vision I had. I wondered why George was not in the vision, maybe he had stayed behind? I wouldn't want George to not be with me though. He was my coven, we stuck together.

There was something else that was unsettling me, the fact that when I spent time with George, his mind was elsewhere. He was hiding something from me, or someone.

**GPOV**

I know it was wrong of me to keep things from Alice, but I had to. She wasn't to know about the letter I had received from James. He wanted to talk. I knew he was angry with me for taking his 'lunch' and knew I might be in danger.

I had to convince him that she was dead, so that he would no longer be on the hunt for her. Even though she was now a strong vampire, I didn't doubt that James knew how to kill her. One afternoon whilst she was at the bakery, I decided to meet James at the courtyard.

I moved swiftly through the forest, I was not eager to meet James, but this had to be done. For Alice. I walked through the old quadrangle and past the stone archway until I reached the courtyard. James was yet to arrive, I couldn't smell him yet, but I could smell vampire. A female.

"Who's there?" I shouted, my voice slightly off. I could defend myself against one vampire, but if James brought help, I was certainly in a compromising position.

Suddenly, the female vampire came into view. Her hair was a flaming red, contrasting her pale skin extremely, her lips were curled into a menacing smile. This didn't look good.

Then I heard a voice behind me, "We meet again George."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: R&R**


	7. Chapter 7 Fallen Fortune

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to everyone taking an interest in this story, and xparawhorextwerdx--yes, my first born is yours!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 - Fallen Fortune**

**APOV**

I was on my 'lunch' break at the bakery and decided to go for a run in the forest to clear the smell of bread from my senses. It was extremely disgusting, worse than I could have thought possible. Then it happened.

_An old courtyard faced me. The rain was gushing and in front of my eyes was a sight that filled me with horror. George was pinned to the ground by another vampire, a stronger vampire, whilst a female was sat watching like it was some sort of show. She was also a vampire, her deep red eyes burning with excitement, her fiery red hair a blaze. I wanted to rip them both apart and save George._

Before I could delve deeper, my vision came to an abrupt finish and in my daze I had ripped a tree trunk into severed pieces.

"Oh crap," I muttered and then continued to run through the forest, I was going back to the cottage, to tell George. I knew my visions were not set in stone, they changed depending on others decisions. This very vision would change, it had to.

I swiftly opened the wooden door of the stone cottage and stepped inside. I couldn't see George in his usual spot by the fire, I couldn't smell his fresh tobacco scent either, just the lingering of its presence. George was no longer in the house, and this terrified me. The only other place he could be was in the courtyard, facing death. _What if I was too late? _I thought. I stopped breathing momentarily, although I didn't need to breathe, it had become a habit, brought about by spending time in close proximity with humans.

I didn't need any time to think, I wouldn't waste any more time. There was only one courtyard I knew of, I was certain George would be there.

I ran through the forest in a blur, narrowly avoiding branches and trees as I ran. I occasionally smacked my arm into a branch in my haste and distraction, which would cause the trees to shake with my sheer strength.

As I left the dense shadows of the forest and headed up past the stone buildings, I was hit by two new scents. Both were vampires, I instinctively knew. One smelled floral, possibly female, the other musky, a male. I felt a deep growl emit from my chest in time with the overhead thunder. The skies were about to open, as if to mirror my current mood.

**GPOV**

"We meet again George," James' voice spoke, the same malicious edge I came to recognise. I turned to face him and he was smiling, his features looked strangely euphoric, as though he had received some good news. A flame-haired vampire stepped out and moved gracefully beside James. I could see in her mind that she thought of herself as his mate, Victoria.

"Indeed we do," I spoke, as to reply to his previous statement. Barely a second had passed since I first heard his voice, echoing throughout my mind. I felt alarmed, strangely ill at ease.

James took a step forward towards me, sealing the gap between us, Victoria moved backwards, as if she was giving us privacy. Of course, I knew she was standing guard, she was less confident than James, on edge in the face of another vampire. I smiled lightly and stood my ground, I was not one to be intimidated, certainly not by someone as vile as James. Maybe I was being slightly arrogant? I didn't see the danger that James possessed.

"I know you killed Alice for my benefit George." I held back a laugh, he really thought she was dead.

"I wasn't going to let her be sucked dry by you, if that's what you mean. I made her death quick and painless, I knew you wouldn't be as kind." I was blatantly lying now, hoping that James didn't recognise the wavering tone of my voice. It could have been an option, to kill Alice, but I was far too selfish to do that, and I would feel much more guiltily than I did by merely changing her.

I felt that being a vampire was still living, I felt that we still had souls, whether they were visible or tucked deeply within. It was a much easier decision than it should have been, regardless. I chanced a glance at Victoria before returning my eyes back to James. His eyes were almost black, as if he hadn't hunted in a while, although the blackness could have been due to his emotions.

"I hate to say this, George, but I need my revenge. No one has ever escaped me before. My existence revolves around tracking and taking my victims. However, you have provided some sort of excitement, or a bit of a challenge for me."

Immediately he crouched and I mirrored his actions, I kept my eyes on his as we began to move around one another. It wasn't quite circling, more of a dance. I was waiting for him to make the first move, but I didn't have the advantage in knowing how he fought. His memories didn't show this, as though he had blocked them, or simply hadn't fought another vampire before. I found this hard to believe.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Victoria tense and move away. I was too intensely focused on James to know what had startled her. James started to try and move past me, swaying to each side in flashes, but I blocked each of his attempts. We would finish this here. James seemed to understand me, and his eyes moved back to mine from behind me. He crouched lower, ready to attack. A low growl rippled through his chest. Then he sprang.

His movements were fluid and quick, I used my arms to try to grab at his neck. In my shock at looking into his eyes, looking into what he had seen, I lost momentum. I felt a large tearing sound, accompanied by intense pain from my arm. I keeled over in agony, the burning sensation was too much to keep me standing. It felt like my change, only much worse. It felt as though I was paralysed with shock and pain. Everything happened so fast, even for me, and I knew I was dying.

I clung onto my last memory, the one provided by James, seeing Alice emerge through the stone gateway, the fierce anger in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: We are nearly finished with this story now!**

**Should Alice kill James???**


	8. Chapter 8 Murder In Cold Blood

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stepheine Meyer.**

**Thank you to everyone taking an interest in this story. Thank you to Lady Dragona for all your support, and also to xparawhorextwerdx - the best wife I could possibly have!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8 - Murder in Cold Blood**

**APOV**

As I heard a scream, I raced forward through the stone gateway leading onto the courtyard. James had dismembered a vampire. He had dismembered George. He was advancing on me now, his eyes red, redder than anything I had ever seen, almost hypnotising.

I saw putrid, purple smoke rising into the skies. It filled my senses and somehow reduced my ability to think clearly. James moved closer now, his dark eyes taking in my form. He seemed somehow surprised to see me, but not shocked. I never took my eyes off him as he approached closer, stopping barely metres away. I felt a low growl rumble through my chest as I saw him crouch defensively.

"Alice." James stated nonchalantly as he acknowledged my presence.

"James." I spat, the very name felt rancid on my tongue. He moved just an inch closer to me, trying to intimidate me, but to no prevail. I knew his ever action before he made it.

"He was stronger than I thought," James mused, "He seemed so weak, yet having the strength to resist your blood..." he trailed off with a vacant expression. I wanted to rip out his throat, I wanted to tear him limb from limb and reduce him to ashes. But more importantly, I wanted to make him suffer. I stood upright and snarled at him. I felt the venom pool in my mouth and I did nothing to prevent it. I wanted to be angry, I also wanted revenge.

I sprang at James, who ducked away from me with ease. I turned to face him whilst still crouched on the floor, venom dripping from my lips. I was almost frothing at the bit. I was about to lunge again, when I realised what James was doing. He was using my own anger against me. I was a newborn, my emotions uncontrollable at the least. He was using this to his advantage, preventing me from thinking clearly. I was stronger than him physically, but he had tact, which I had completely forgotten in my desire to destroy him.

I felt the damp earth beneath my fingers as I pushed my fists into the ground. I could feel the warmth of the soil against my palms for almost a second, before I straightened up to face James. He merely stood in front of me, his wry smile playing along his lips. I wanted to rip the expression from his face, replace it with one of fear. Instead of fighting him, I merely followed his actions. If he moved, I moved, if he smiled, so did I. I was playing mind games with him, which seemed to last for an eternity.

"Stop this nonsense!" he snapped, finally.

"As you wish." I replied and shrugged, a gesture I had seen the girls at the bakery use to fain disinterest. I saw him crouch before he did so, I saw him move through the air before he lifted from the ground. Each time he tried to grab me, I was just out of reach. I slipped away from him with ease as he continued to lunge and grab. I felt very graceful as I moved, and very free.

His anger was growing and he was beginning to make mistakes. I felt like cackling at his increasing frustration.

"OK, play time is over," I stated in my light, musical voice. James merely looked disgusted. I had knocked him to the ground in mere milliseconds. He struggled against my grasp as I held him with ease. "You of all vampires should realise newborns are stronger than older vampires, James." I stated. He stopped struggling for a moment.

"Of course I know that, I also know why."

"As do I," I replied. If he was trying to buy time, it wasn't working. I may not have understood my human life, but I remembered everything of my vampiric one. Of course I would be stronger than James, despite my diet of animal blood. It was blood that gave us strength, pulsed through our veins. Newborns were stronger because it was still their own blood, their human blood, running through their veins, giving them the greatest strength possible.

"Do you know why George changed you?" James asked.

"You. Because of you."

He nodded as he sat motionless. I didn't know what to do. It was harder when he wouldn't fight me. If he attacked back, killing him would be easier. It was then I realised I couldn't do it. How could I justify to myself killing James? It may have been a life for a life, but it would make me like him. A murderer. I lifted myself away from him.

"Go. Before I change my mind."

"La tua cantante." He stated before he left. A flame of red hair followed him.

I crumpled to the ground and lay next to George's ashes. It was then I regretted the decision to let James leave. It was then I decided that he would die. And I wouldn't be so squeamish about it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: That was a bit short, Alice has finally made her decision. So next chapter we will find out what happens now...**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
